Mystery In One Tree Hill
by LeytonandNaleyForever
Summary: Lucas and Peyton went to the beach with their son, Kyle Scott. Lucas and Peyton had decided to go on a walk with their soon. During the walk he was kidnapped by someone. Mulder and Scully would come to Tree Hill to solve the mystery.
1. The Mystery

Disclaimer: I don't own the tv show One Tree Hill and this is a fanfiction for One Tree Hill and I don't own the tv show, X-Files and also a fanfiction for the X-Files. The Only characters are Kyle Scoot and I am or might not own the Kidnapper and I have not decided let. One Tree Hill is owned by the CW and the Creaters of the show. The X-Files are owned the creators of the show and probably the Scifi channel.

Chapter One- The Mystery

It was just a normal day in Tree Hill but that is what Lucas and Peyton had thought. Lucas and Peyton have decided that they would take their son, Kyle Nathan Scott to the beach. Lucas and Peyton also would plan a family as much as possible. Lucas and Peyton had watched their son play around in water and they love see how their son had enjoyed being about his parents and even other people. Lucas and Peyton cannot believe that their three years old son would have a life a lot in him. Lucas and Peyton could believe that they were seniors in high school when they had their son. Lucas and Peyton are not married but they are thinking about getting married but Lucas really wants to asked her to merry him. Peyton would not forgive herself if anything would happen to her and Lucas' son at all. Lucas had felt the some way as Peyton and they both really loves their son and they don't want anything bad happened to their son at all. Lucas and Peyton were talking with each other while they were watching their son playing around in the sea. Lucas said, "Have you ever thought about our future?"

Peyton said, "Yeah, I would think about it. I have thought us having more children together for Kyle have siblings. Me and you are married to each other."

Lucas said, "I also would think our future together. I would also would to have more children. I really want to merry you someday. What is your dream wedding like?"

Peyton said, "My dream would take place at beach, I am getting married to the guy of my dreams, only families and friends would at the wedding. I never wanted to have a large wedding because I think it would to big of a wedding. What is your dream wedding?"

Lucas said, "My dream wedding is also getting married on beach to girl of my dream, only families and friends would at a wedding. I would never want have a large because it would be so hard to show people who much I am in love with my future wife. Who is the guy of your dreams?"

Peyton said, "He treats me with respect, he is romantic and also he is sweet. He used to play basketball, he have blonde hair, his brother used to be jerk, his best friend had married his brother, he is the father of my son. He listens the same kind of music as me."

Lucas said, "Do I know the guy that you are talking about?"

Peyton said, "Yes, you actually know him very well, His name is Lucas Eugene Scott."

Lucas said, "Glad to hear it."

Peyton said, "Who is your ideal girl?"

Lucas said, "She treats me with respect, she loves it when I am romantic, and she is sweet. She listens to all the same music as me. She used to be a cheerleader, she used to go out with my brother, she is knows who my best friend is, She is the mother of my son."

Peyton said, "Do I know who the girl that you are talking about?"

Lucas said, "Yes, you actually know her very well. Her name is Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer."

Peyton said, "Glad to hear it."

Lucas said, "Do you want go and take a walk for a while for we had get some excecise before we go back to our apartment?"

Peyton said, "Sure, I will call for our son." Then Peyton had called for Kyle and he went to his parents so he would go a walk around the beach with his parents. Lucas, Peyton, and Kyle had went to a walk and Lucas and Peyton had continued to talk to each about stuff, Lucas had mentioned that someday he would like to merry Peyton, and also Peyton also had mentioned that she would like to merry Lucas someday. While they were talking together, they don't even notice that their son was not near them anymore. After Lucas and Peyton were done talking with each about their future and then they had noticed that their son was no longer with them. Peyton asked, "Where is Kyle?"

Lucas said, "I don't know where Kyle is at."

Peyton asked, "Should go to the police to see what they would be able to do for us?"

Lucas said, "Yeah, but I don't think that they are not going to help us with founding our son because they would think they would have better things to do and they thinking kidnapping a kid would not be important."

Peyton said, "Can we please try?"

Lucas said, "Ok, we can try."

Peyton said, "I really want to have our son back and I don't want anything to happen to our son." Peyton had cried while she said that.

Lucas said, "I also want to have our son back and I would not be happy if anything would happen to our son." Lucas had comforted Peyton and he tried to claim Peyton down. Lucas and Peyton had went to Lucas's car and they had got in their car for they would go to see the police to tell them what happened to their son.


	2. The Case

Chapter Two- The Case 

Mulder and Scully were in their office and Skinner had came into their office because they are going to get a case that would to do with a missing child in Tree Hill. Skinner said, "There is a case that I need you to take and your plan is going to be leaving next in the next four hours."

Mulder said, "Where is the case that you need us to take?"

Skinner said, "It is in Tree Hill and I need to give you guys some information on the case."

Scully said, "What kind of information that you need to give to me and Mulder?"

Skinner said, "The couple was with their son when he was kidnapped and the son is only three years old and they were walking around the beach with their son walking with them. While they were not looking, their son was kidnapped. They had looked over their son was gone."

Mulder said, "What is the name of the father and the Mother? What is the name of the little boy that was kidnapped?"

Skinner said, "The father's name is Lucas Eugene Scott. The name of the mother is Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. Their son's name is Kyle Nathan Scott."

Scully said, "Ok, Who's is the grandmother of the child, the grandfathers of the baby, the aunt and uncle of the child?"

Skinner said, " The Grandmother of the child is Karen Roe. The Grandfathers of the child are Dan Scott- never was in Lucas's life plus he is an ass and you guys wanted him an suspect, and Larry Sawyer- he is also gone and he may not even about Lucas and Peyton's child. The Aunt is Lucas's best friend, Haley James Scott, the wife of his brother. The Uncle of the child is Lucas's half brother, Nathan Royal Scott."

Mulder said, "Is there anyone else that we probably should look as a suspect of the case?"

Skinner said, "You probably want to look at any enemies of Lucas and Peyton. You may want to look at Rachel Gatina. She tries her hardest to get Lucas but it was never successful and she never really liked Peyton. Rachel was not happy when she had founded that Lucas and Peyton had a child together."

Scully said, "Is there anyone else that might wanted take a three year ago from his mother and father?"

Skinner said, "No one else that I think of let me know who else you suspected anyone who may be taken Lucas and Peyton's three year old son."

Mulder said, "Ok, We will do that. Scully and I might need to get back and make it on time for our flight to Tree Hill."

Scully said, "We will inform you about the process of the case." Skinner had lefted Mulder and Scully's office. Then Mulder had went back to his apartment and he had packed his suitcase. Scully had also had lefted her and Mulder's office and went to her apartement and also she had packed her stuff in a suitcase. Then Mulder and Suclly had meet each other at the airport so they could be able to get to Tree Hill tonight. They really need to know any more enemies of Lucas and Peyton.

Mulder and Scully had got to the airport one hour before their flight. They had talked about the case and they had information about the case. Mulder was reading information about the case that occurred in Tree Hill like probably one week ago. Scully said, "Looks like that Lucas and Peyton had been talking about their future before they and their son had went on a walk around the lake."

Mulder said, "It like looks Lucas was one who had suggest to go on a walk and Peyton had agreed and they had called over to have their son to join them. Their son went over to them and he went on a walk with them. We know that Lucas and Peyton were not even looking, someone had came along and kidnapped Kyle. Kyle is only three years old and Lucas have always been in Kyle's life so It would out rules Lucas as a suspect. Peyton is out rules Peyton being suspect in the crime."

Scully said, "There are some other they can out rules as suspects in the crime. Nathan can be out rule because he is a very good uncle to Kyle and he would be willing to watch Kyle whenever Lucas and Peyton would not like spend time together, Haley can be out ruled because she is a very good aunt to Kyle, and she would also willing to watch Kyle for Lucas and Peyton anytime. We can out rule Brooke Davis and Chase Adam because they would be willing to help Lucas and Peyton anytime with Kyle and they sometime would babysit Kyle. We can out rule Skills Taylor and Bevin Meskey because they would also be willing to babysit Kyle anytime also."

Mulder said, "We can also out rule two of Kyle's grandparents. Karen Roe because she would babysit Kyle and she would be willing to help Lucas and Peyton rise Kyle. The other grandparent of Kyle that we can out rule Larry Sawyer because he never around and plus there is a great choice that even know that Lucas and Peyton had a son together." After Mulder and Scully had their coversion ended, they broaded the plane.

Scully and Mulder had arrived in Tree Hill, South Carlina. They went to their hotel to unpack their stuff. After Mulder and Scully unpacked their stuff, Mulder and Scully had went to the beach where Kyle was kidnapped. They had founded really interesting at the scene. Scully and Mulder found something had bring to the kidnapped. They could not figure what they had found. Mulder and Scully could be able to know what the thing was and then they could tell. They had decided to go back to their hotel so they could talk with each other.

They also decided they would go see Lucas and Peyton in morning and they thought it was to late to visit them anyway. When Mulder and Scully had got arrived at their hotel, they had ended up going to Mulder's hotel room. Mulder and Scully talked to each other some more about the case and the stuff that was don't make sense in the case. They started wonder if Kyle was kidnapped in broad day light or was late in the afternoon. Mulder and Scully had figured there was no way Kyle had was kidnapped really early in the morning or at nighttime. They had figured it would be to dark to kidnapped Kyle in the early morning or at nighttime. They wondered if anyone had really saw Kyle being kidnapped and they had thought it was really odd that Lucas and Peyton don't even see their son being kidnapped at all. If they did then would be chance that if they were able to see who had kidnapped their son. Around midnight, Scully had lefted Mulder's hotel room. After Scully, had lefted, Mulder went to bed so he could go to sleep because he knew the next day was going to be long day because they would be talking with Lucas and Peyton and anyone else that they needed to talk to. When Scully got to her hotel room, she went sleep because she knew it was going to be long day because they had a lot of people that they needed to talk about the case that had recently occurred in Tree Hill.


End file.
